Sakura No Diary el diario de sakura
by D-licious
Summary: sakura tiene una diario, miles de cosas ocurren con sasuke, peleas,pasion y mucho mas! 100% sasusaku! n n
1. Chapter 1

_ Notas de la autora: bueno este es mi 1º fic espero k les guste heheheh _

**Sakura No Diary**

**Capitulo 1: hajimari (comienzo) **

Querido diario:

una bella tarde del** 27/8** , bajo un sol muy esplendoroso, las nubes estaban mas alta que de costumbre, signo de que llegaria la primavera, claramente ver eso es demaciado relajante. Aunque en un momento como este no debia decirlo…..

Una semana, por dios a quien es su sano juicio querria tomarse una semana, o mas bien que me pidiesen una semana, el mundo esta siendo injusto conmigo ¿no crees?, no quiero recordar nada de aquella discusión sostenida con sasuke , algo me dice que soy quizas yo misma la que debe cambiar de actitud, pero… eso ya no es posible ¿o si?, esto es lo que sasuke me dijo:

_-hay algunas actitudes tuyas que no me gustan….sakura_

_-mias…por que ahora me dices esto, a mi me suceden estas cosas solamente sasuke, que no entiendes_

_como me siento, mi abuela…se opone a que estemos juntos,_

_-eso quiere decir que no me amas_

_-¿¡Qué!!, Como que yo no te amo ah?_

_-Asi es sakura, tu estas pendiente de tus problemas, tu no sacas nada con llorar_

_-Y como quieres que me sienta después de lo que me has dicho ah?_

_-s-sabes que…t-terminamos…._

_-Si quieres terminar hazlo, tu no haces mas que escapar de tus problemas, para no quedarte sola_

_-Yo no tengo miedo a quedarme sola_

_-Tal como lo hiciste con itachi no?_

_-Itachi…por que tienes que nombrar a ese inútil!_

_-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?_

_-Un ser..tan despreciable, sin sentimientos, que no siente nada ¡¡y encima le defiendes!!_

_- por que temes quedarte sin nadie verdad??_

_- no le temo a semejante tonteria sasuke…_

Las cosas siguieron asi hasta las 8 de la noche, claramente las cosas se habian arreglado entre los dos pero, el decicio que yo me tomara una semana para pensar las cosas de mejor manera y aun asi sasuke me pidiera que me arreglara mas, ya que era muy hermosa de esa manera

menudo problema diario mio…ya es…jueves…el dia mas relajante de todos, y por dios que tengo calor, esta sala de computación es un horno!, quiero irme…aunque de irme ni hablar!, tengo que ir a comprar los dulces para el…..viernes, ahhh pero prometi que iria con naruto a la casa de unos amigos a ver anime y después al eurocentro, solo espero que hinata-chan e ino-chan no se enojen si falto el viernes hehehe, sera divertido!, un dia antes de ver a sasuke, aunque se que el querra que vaya MUY arreglada, kami…por que los hombres les encanta eso de una chica…ellos y su ego…pero bueno estar con naruto y mis amigas ha sido divertida y complicada esta semana, por kami ahora que el 17 de septiembre tengo que bailar!! Ahhh por dios que dilema mas grande!! Solo espero hacerlo lo mejor posible! Ya que sale mejor que hacer una prueba hehe, hablando de pruebas, tengo que dar una el 3 de septiembre y encima matematicas con lo que las odio, pero bueno tengo que dar lo mejor de mi! Aunque se que el de lenguaje sera muy facil! Asi que ahí hare mi mayor esfuerzo, sera el principio para realizar mi sueño! Ojala las cosas resulten como espero, confio en que todo saldra bien, despues de eso, diario, al irnos a casa fue divertido te lo contare

_- sakura! Es hora de irnos a comprar, dejate de escibir eso_

_- escuche eso ino!_

_- p-pero s-sakura-chan con tal de que n-no l-lleguemos t-tarde_

_- lo dices por que quieres ver a naruto jeje_

_- t-te e-equivocas s-sakura_

_- um..entonces por que crees que te esta esperando abajo_

_- e-eh??_

_- hinata-chan…no sera que tu estas…con naruto?_

_- n-no –sonrojandose muchisimo- c-claro que no!!_

_- hinata-chaaaaan!! Amada mia te prometi que iriamos a comer ramen!!_

_- AMADA MIA??- dijeron sakura e ino y miran graciosamente a hinata – lo sabiamos! Y no nos lo dijiste eh?? Te lo tenias guardaditoo jejeje!! Que bien amiga hinata!!_

_- bueno chicas yo me voy!_

_- si yo igual_

_-cuidense las dos y naruto no le hagas nada raro a hinata!!_

_- tranquila sakura-chan no le hare nada_

_- heheheh_

_- adios!!_

ºFin del capituloº

Bueno gente aquí he terminado el primer capitulo de mi primer fic aunque jamas espere estar inspirada estando en el colegio de secundaria xD, comenten si les gusto o no, o algunas modificaciones o cosas que agregar al fic! Lo que deseen! Y obviamente es 100 sasusaku un final bueno todavía no lo determino aunque solo espero continuarlo! Para que se me ocurran muchos mas, y obviamente hare muuuchos fic de mis parejas favoritas asi que me dedicare mucho a actualizar

Cuídense muchoooo

ºSayonaraº

º ºD-Liciousºº


	2. Chapter 2

ººº Notas de la autora: Gomene por la demora! Pero ahora prometo actualizar mas seguido! Y bueno aquí esta el 2º capitulo de "el diario de sakura" ¿Qué problemas o alegrias contara ahora? ¿se habra solucionado su problema con sasuke? ¿Qué habra pasado con los dos?ººº

Sakura No Diary

Capitulo 2: sakura no daijinahito wa sasuke-kun (la persona especial de sakura…sasuke)

13/09

--antes que nada diario debo ponerte un nombre ya que de ahora en adelante eres como mi mejor amiga! Asi que un nombre…Artemisa, Himeko….Minako…siii!! Minako! Suena hermoso-

Querida Minako-Chan:

Hoy debo contarte muchas cosas hace dias que no te escribo nada pero prometo contarte detalladamente , desde el "ese"jueves que no te he dicho nada ¿no es asi?, bueno el sabado se arreglo TODO! Sip, y yo creyendo q terminariamos ahh mejor ni pensar en eso…lo amo tanto y no sabes cuanto….

_Ese Sabado_

_ºº - Kami debo estar hermosa para hoy, um…esta blusa negra la usare, con este pantalón negro, y casi se me olvida las botas!...pero la blusa es muy subida, mejor la desabrocho...solo espero que no se me vea demaciado escotado…-me diriji a la cocina- abuelita debo irme_

_- que te vaya bien …recuerda que tienes que regresar a las 5ºº como lo dijo tu padre_

_- si abuelita..no te preocupes… hasta luego abueli _

_- hasta luego sakura_

Me apresure demaciado para poder irme luego a su casa, tome un taxi y me diriji en menos de 10 minutos a su casa, cuando llegue me abrio su hermana kazumi quien es como mi hermana mayor para mi.

_- Sakura..que bueno que llegas!_

_- chikane-chan cuanto tiempo_

_- si cuanto tiempo!_

_- y sasuke?_

_- esta bañandose (d-licious: quien fuera el espejo para reflejar el cuerpesito de sasukito ¬)_

_- ahh..okis_

_- esperalo aquí …esta por salir si_

_- ok – dije levemente sonrojada_

Al poco tiempo el salio, yo creo que muchas tendrian la misma cara que yo cuando ves a tu chico (d-licious:sobre todo si es sasuke!!¬) con una toalla en la cintura, y semi desnudo a cualquiera se le caeria la baba no crees minako?, si que sasuke se ve sexy con una toalla es su cintura!

_- Sakura…Amor te ves hermosa_

_- si ..sasuke gracias_

_- me esperas unos minutos bajo enseguida_

_- bueno_

El fue a vestirse y yo me quede viendo una película chistosa con chikane, aunque la verdad fue acogedor volver después de una semana, se le noto demaciado que me extraño, en eso salimos y volvimos con sus padres a su casa…la cosa es que después de ayudar a guardar unas cosas que compraron, subimos al dormitorio de el…sasuke no lo evito mas…nos besamos alocadamente y…seguimos asi por mucho tiempo…se nos notaba el tiempo q nos extrañamos

Pero…el fue tan sutil conmigo, tan sensual…tan…sasuke,minako…es tan hermoso!

Como no tienes idea, lo mas bello de este planeta, con decirte que ya me estoy resfriando!,

Y hoy es sabado! Ahhh…y no he terminado de contarte! Bueno sasuke estuvo 1 semana en cama resfriado, pobresito…y con todo esto del instituto no pude ir a verlo. La cosa es que por culpa de ese maldito resfriado, se puso no se algo raro conmigo!, la cosa es que ya van dos dias en que hemos terminado de esta manera…como hoy sabado

_sabado 16:15 "en casa de sasuke"_

_Bueno después de haber comido algo (por k la verdad teniamos hambre xD) yo tome mi chaleco y subi, a lo que el me acompaño subiendo su mochila, en eso me comenzo a hablar del libro que le preste, y yo descansando en su camita, iba a dormirme, justo cuando sasuke se subio encima de mi, mirandome, me beso, y yo correspondi, a esa sesion de besos apasionados a lo que estabamos acostumbrados ambos, aunque debo confesar que jamas he llegado a tener sexo, pero si he estado a punto , no quiero mantener la tonica de "llegar virgen al matrimonio" pero tampoco no quiero perderla quiero que el que me la quite sea sasuke y nadie mas y eso el lo sabe. Después de esa sesion comenzo a besarme el cuello bajando hasta el escote de mi polera rosada, creo que el escote se ha vuelto su punto debil (xDDD) aunque después de haber besado la parte de mi escote subio rapidamente a mi cuello subiendo rapidamente a mi boca, besandola una vez mas, tomando mi pantalón una y otra vez…se que me retaras por esto mi diario minako, le dije "sasuke…no debemos…aquí no…tus padres estan aquí…le faltariamos el respeto a tu casa"…que crees que hizo el…me miro a los ojos y con cierta ironia me dijo " esta bien…sakura"_

_Pero bueno no es mi culpa que no haya querido hacer el amor con el, lo hice con razones y bases y si le molesto, bueno me lo hubiese dicho en el momento, pero bueno, es lo que sucede.._

_Ahora recientemente estoy aquí, en casa, lo bueno es que en diciembre nos iremos de vacaciones juntos! Eso me alegra, pero debo esforzarme para sallir del instituto! _

_Bueno minako…mi diario!_

_Espero contarte mucho mas en la proxima!_

_Solo espero que no sea tan aburrido hehe_

_Aunque el lunes naruto querra ensayar lo del baile y hinata tambn _

_Rayos…y es el miércoles!!_

_Bueno amiga mia…cuidate!!_

_Fin del capitulo!_

/Notas del capitulo: bueno ojala haya cumplido con esta expectativa en este capitulo

A decir verdad nunca me habia inspirado tanto heheh, pero siento que me quedo pesimo este capitulo no se por que, ummm…bueno eso lo dejo a su propio jucio!! Kuidence muxitooo

Espero no tardarme mucho en la continuación

Hasta la proxima

D-licious/


End file.
